1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of electronics packaging, and in particular, to high-density electronic modules for housing and interconnecting electronic components located on stacked substrate layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increasing the volume density of electronic packaging is crucial for reducing device sizes for a given functionality. Efforts to provide high-density electronic packaging have included three-dimensional stacking technology in an attempt to avoid the inherent geometric constraints of standard two-dimensional semiconductor integrated circuits (xe2x80x9cICsxe2x80x9d). By stacking electronic modules on top of one another and providing interconnections between the modules, the multiple layers can provide additional circuit elements without extending the two-dimensional footprint beyond that of a single module. Certain embodiments have also included beat-conducting, electrically insulating layers to improve heat dissipation during operation of these stacked electronic modules.
Numerous packaging schemes have been developed for stacking silicon-based ICs to increase the volume densities of electronic devices. However, while the silicon wafers of the silicon-based ICs provide rigidity and stability for the electronic elements, the ultimate volume densities of the multilayer stacks are inherently limited due to the thicknesses of the silicon wafers. Lapping off excess silicon from the back side of silicon wafers before stacking has been used to decrease the thickness of the silicon layers, and hence increase the number of layers per unit height. However, this procedure is time-consuming and requires precise machining to avoid damaging the circuit elements.
In accordance with one aspect of an embodiment of the invention, each multilayer module of a plurality of multilayer modules has a plurality of layers wherein each layer has a substrate therein. The plurality of multilayer modules comprises a first multilayer module comprising a first layer having a top side and bottom side. The first layer comprises a substrate, at least one electronic element, and a plurality of electrically-conductive traces. The plurality of multilayer modules further comprises a second multilayer module comprising a second layer having a top side and bottom side. The second layer comprises a substrate, at least one electronic element, and a plurality of electrically-conductive traces. The plurality of multilayer modules further comprises a heat-separating layer disposed between the top side of the first layer and the bottom side of the second layer. The first multilayer module is adhered to the second multilayer module and the first multilayer module can be detached from the second multilayer module by applying heat to the heat-separating layer.
In accordance with another aspect of an embodiment of the invention, a method provides a plurality of releasably adhered multilayer modules. The method comprises providing a first multilayer module comprising a first layer having a top side and bottom side. The first layer comprises a substrate, at least one electronic element, and a plurality of electrically-conductive traces. The method further comprises providing a second multilayer module comprising a second layer having a top side and bottom side. The second layer comprises a substrate, at least one electronic element, and a plurality of electrically-conductive traces. The method further comprises releasably adhering the first multilayer module to the second multilayer module by disposing a heat-separating layer between the top side of the first layer and the bottom side of the second layer.
In accordance with another aspect of an embodiment of the invention, each multilayer module of a plurality of multilayer modules has a plurality of layers wherein each layer has a flexible substrate therein. The plurality of multilayer modules comprises a first multilayer module comprising a first layer having a top side and bottom side. The first layer comprises a flexible, polymer substrate, at least one electronic element, and a plurality of electrically-conductive traces. The plurality of multilayer modules further comprises a second multilayer module comprising a second layer having a top side and bottom side. The second layer comprises a flexible, polymer substrate, at least one electronic element, and a plurality of electrically-conductive traces. The plurality of multilayer modules further comprises a heat-separating layer disposed between the top side of the first layer and the bottom side of the second layer. The first multilayer module is adhered to the second multilayer module and the first multilayer module can be detached from the second multilayer module by applying heat to the heat-separating layer.
In accordance with another aspect of an embodiment of the invention, a method provides a plurality of releasably adhered multilayer modules. The method comprises providing a first multilayer module comprising a first layer having a top side and bottom side. The first layer comprises a flexible, polymer substrate, at least one electronic element, and a plurality of electrically-conductive traces. The method further comprises providing a second multilayer module comprising a second layer having a top side and bottom side. The second layer comprises a flexible, polymer substrate, at least one electronic element, and a plurality of electrically-conductive traces. The method further comprises releasably adhering the first multilayer module to the second multilayer module by disposing a heat-separating layer between the top side of the first layer and the bottom side of the second layer.
In accordance with another aspect of an embodiment of the invention, a method separates a plurality of releasably adhered multilayer modules. The method comprises providing a first multilayer module releasably adhered to a second multilayer module by disposing a heat-separating layer between the first and second multilayer modules. The first multilayer module comprises a first layer with a substrate, at least one electronic element, and a plurality of electrically-conductive traces. The second multilayer module comprises a second layer with a substrate, at least one electronic element, and a plurality of electrically-conductive traces. The method further comprises applying heat to the heat-separating layer, thereby releasing the first multilayer module from the second multilayer module. The method further comprises separating the first multilayer module from the second multilayer module.
In accordance with another aspect of an embodiment of the invention, each multilayer module of a plurality of multilayer modules has a plurality of layers wherein each layer has a substrate therein. The plurality of multilayer modules comprises a first multilayer module comprising a first layer having a top side and bottom side. The first layer comprises a substrate, at least one electronic element, and a plurality of electrically-conductive traces. The plurality of multilayer modules further comprises a second multilayer module comprising a second layer having a top side and bottom side. The second layer comprises a substrate, at least one electronic element, and a plurality of electrically-conductive traces. The plurality of multilayer modules further comprises a metal layer disposed between and adhered to the top side of the first layer and the bottom side of the second layer, whereby the first multilayer module is adhered to the second multilayer module.
In accordance with another aspect of an embodiment of the invention, a method provides a plurality of multilayer modules. Each multilayer module has a plurality of layers wherein each layer has a substrate therein. The method comprises providing a first multilayer module comprising a first layer having a top side and bottom side. The first layer comprises a substrate, at least one electronic element, and a plurality of electrically-conductive traces. The method further comprises providing a second multilayer module comprising a second layer having a top side and bottom side. The second layer comprises a substrate, at least one electronic element, and a plurality of electrically-conductive traces. The method further comprises adhering a metal layer to the top side of the first layer and the bottom side of the second layer. The method further comprises adhering the first multilayer module to the second multilayer module.
In accordance with another aspect of an embodiment of the invention, each multilayer module of a plurality of multilayer modules has a plurality of layers wherein each layer has a substrate therein. The plurality of multilayer modules comprises a first multilayer module comprising a first layer having a top side and bottom side. The first layer comprises a substrate, at least one electronic element, and a plurality of electrically-conductive traces. The plurality of multilayer modules further comprises a second multilayer module comprising a second layer having a top side and bottom side. The second layer comprises a substrate, at least one electronic element, and a plurality of electrically-conductive traces. The plurality of multilayer modules further comprises a thermoplastic adhesive disposed between the top side of the first layer and the bottom side of the second layer, whereby the first multilayer module is adhered to the second multilayer module.
In accordance with another aspect of an embodiment of the invention, a method provides a plurality of multilayer modules. Each multilayer module has a plurality of layers wherein each layer has a substrate therein. The method comprises providing a first multilayer module comprising a first layer having a top side and bottom side. The first layer comprises a substrate, at least one electronic element, and a plurality of electrically-conductive traces. The method further comprises providing a second multilayer module comprising a second layer having a top side and bottom side. The second layer comprises a substrate, at least one electronic element, and a plurality of electrically-conductive traces. The method further comprises adhering the first multilayer module to the second multilayer module by disposing a thermoplastic adhesive between the top side of the first layer and the bottom side of the second layer.
In accordance with another aspect of an embodiment of the invention, an arrayed module pre-form corresponds to an array of multilayer modules. The arrayed module pre-form comprises a plurality of active layer sheets. Each active layer sheet comprises a substrate sheet and a plurality of arrayed active areas with borders between adjacent arrayed active areas defining dicing lines. Each arrayed active area comprises at least one electronic element and a plurality of electrically-conductive traces. The arrayed active layer sheets are adhered together with the dicing lines of the active layer sheets in registry with one another. The arrayed module pre-form further comprises a segmentation sheet comprising a substrate sheet and a plurality of arrayed segmentation areas with borders between adjacent arrayed segmentation areas defining dicing lines. Each arrayed segmentation area comprises a thermally-conductive material. The segmentation sheet is adhered to the plurality of active layer sheets. The dicing lines of the segmentation sheet are aligned in registry with the dicing lines of the active layer sheets.
In accordance with another aspect of an embodiment of the invention, an arrayed module pre-form corresponds to an array of multilayer modules. The arrayed module pre-form is fabricated by a method comprising providing a plurality of active layer sheets. Each active layer sheet comprises a substrate sheet and a plurality of arrayed active areas with borders between adjacent arrayed active areas defining dicing lines. Each arrayed active area comprises at least one electronic element and a plurality of electrically-conductive traces. The method further comprises providing a segmentation sheet comprising a substrate sheet and a plurality of arrayed segmentation areas with borders between adjacent arrayed segmentation areas defining dicing lines. Each arrayed segmentation area comprises a thermally-conductive material. The method further comprises stacking the plurality of active layer sheets upon one another with adhesive between the active layer sheets. The dicing lines of the active layer sheets are aligned in registry with one another. The method further comprises stacking the segmentation sheet with the plurality of active layer sheets with adhesive between the segmentation layer sheet and the active layer sheets. The dicing lines of the segmentation layer are aligned in registry with the dicing lines of the active layer sheets.
In accordance with another aspect of an embodiment of the invention, a stack of arrayed module pre-forms corresponds to a stack of arrayed multilayer modules. The stack of arrayed module pre-forms comprises a first arrayed module pre-form comprising a stack of active layer sheets with adhesive between the active layer sheets and a segmentation layer sheet with adhesive between the segmentation layer sheet and the active layer sheets. The segmentation layer sheet comprises a thermally-conductive material. The stack of arrayed module pre-forms further comprises a second arrayed module pre-form adhered to the first arrayed module pre-form. The second arrayed module pre-form comprises a stack of active layer sheets with adhesive between the active layer sheets and a segmentation layer sheet with adhesive between the segmentation layer sheet and the active layer sheets. The segmentation layer sheet comprises a thermally-conductive material. The segmentation layer sheet of the first arrayed module pre-form neighbors the second arrayed module pre-form. The stack of arrayed module pre-forms further comprises a thermoplastic adhesive material disposed between the first and second arrayed module pre-forms.
In accordance with another aspect of an embodiment of the invention, a stack of arrayed module pre-forms corresponds to a stack of arrayed multilayer modules. The stack of arrayed module pre-forms is fabricated by a method comprising providing a first arrayed module pre-form and a second arrayed module pre-form. Each arrayed module pre-form comprises a stack of active layer sheets with adhesive between the active layer sheets and a segmentation layer sheet with adhesive between the segmentation layer sheet and the active layer sheets. The segmentation layer sheet comprises a thermally-conductive material. The method further comprises applying a thermoplastic adhesive material to the segmentation layer sheet of the first arrayed module pre-form. The method further comprises stacking the first and second arrayed module pre-forms. The arrayed module pre-forms are oriented with the segmentation layer sheet of the first arrayed module pre-form neighboring the second arrayed module pre-form. The first and second arrayed module pre-forms have the segmentation layer sheet of the first arrayed module pre-form and the thermoplastic adhesive material disposed between the first and second arrayed module pre-forms.
In accordance with another aspect of an embodiment of the invention, a stack of arrayed multilayer modules comprises a first array of multilayer modules comprising a plurality of active layer sheets and a segmentation layer sheet laminated together. The segmentation layer sheet comprises a thermally-conductive material. The stack of arrayed multilayer modules further comprises a second array of multilayer modules comprising a plurality of active layer sheets and a segmentation layer sheet laminated together. The segmentation layer sheet comprises a thermally-conductive material. The second array of multilayer modules is adhered to the first array of multilayer modules with a thermoplastic adhesive material disposed between the first and second arrays of multilayer modules.
In accordance with another aspect of an embodiment of the invention, a stack of arrayed multilayer modules is fabricated by a method comprising providing a stack of arrayed module pre-forms. Each arrayed module pre-form comprises a stack of active layer sheets with adhesive between the active layer sheets and a segmentation layer sheet with adhesive between the segmentation layer sheet and the active layer sheets. The segmentation layer sheet comprises a thermally-conductive material. Each pair of neighboring arrayed module pre-forms has a segmentation layer sheet and a thermoplastic adhesive material disposed between the arrayed module pre-forms. The method further comprises applying pressure and heat to the stack of arrayed module pre-forms to laminate the active layer sheets and the segmentation layer sheets together.
In accordance with another aspect of an embodiment of the invention, a stack of multilayer modules comprises a first multilayer module comprising a plurality of active areas and a segmentation area laminated together. The segmentation area comprises a thermally-conductive material. The stack of multilayer modules further comprises a second multilayer module comprising a plurality of active areas and a segmentation area laminated together. The segmentation area comprises a thermally-conductive material. The second multilayer module is releasably adhered to the first multilayer module with a thermoplastic adhesive material disposed between the first and second multilayer module.
In accordance with another aspect of an embodiment of the invention, a stack of multilayer modules is fabricated by a method comprising providing a stack of arrayed multilayer modules. The arrayed multilayer modules each comprise a stack of active layer sheets and a segmentation layer sheet laminated together. The segmentation layer sheet comprises a thermally-conductive material. Each pair of neighboring arrayed multilayer modules has a segmentation layer sheet and a thermoplastic adhesive material disposed between the arrayed multilayer modules. The method further comprises cutting the stack of arrayed multilayer modules, thereby dividing the stack of arrayed multilayer modules into stacks of multilayer modules having sides formed by edges of the active areas and segmentation areas.
In accordance with another aspect of an embodiment of the invention, each multilayer module of a stack of multilayer modules has a plurality of active layers wherein each active layer has a substrate therein. The stack of multilayer modules comprises a first multilayer module comprising a first active layer having a top side, a bottom side, and a first electrical contact side. The first layer comprises a substrate, at least one electronic element, and a plurality of electrically-conductive traces which provide electrical connection from the first electrical contact side to the electronic element of the first active layer. The stack of multilayer modules further comprises a second multilayer module comprising a second active layer having a top side, a bottom side, and a second electrical contact side. The second active layer comprises a substrate, at least one electronic element, and a plurality of electrically-conductive traces which provide electrical connection from the second electrical contact side to the electronic element of the second active layer. The stack of multilayer modules further comprises a segmentation layer disposed between the top side of the first active layer and the bottom side of the second active layer. The first multilayer module is releasably adhered to the second multilayer module so that the first electrical contact side and second electrical contact side are aligned with each other thereby forming a side of the stack of multilayer modules. The first multilayer module can be detached from the second multilayer module by applying heat to the segmentation layer. The stack of multilayer modules further comprises a plurality of electrically-conductive lines along the side of the stack of multilayer modules. The lines provide electrical connection to the traces.
In accordance with another aspect of an embodiment of the invention, a stack of multilayer modules has electrically-conductive lines along a side of the stack of multilayer modules thereby providing electrical connection to a plurality of electronic elements. The stack of multilayer modules is fabricated by a method comprising providing a stack of multilayer modules. Each multilayer module has a plurality of active areas each comprising at least one electronic element and a plurality of electrically-conductive traces which provide electrical connection from an edge of the active area to the electronic element. Each pair of neighboring multilayer modules has a segmentation layer and a thermoplastic adhesive material disposed between the multilayer modules. The stack of multilayer modules has a side formed by the edges of the plurality of active areas. The method further comprises depositing metallic material on the side of the stack of multilayer modules. The method further comprises removing excess metallic material from the side of the stack of multilayer modules to form metallic lines in electrical contact to the traces.
For the purposes of summarizing the invention, certain aspects, advantages and novel features of the invention have been described herein above. It is to be understood, however, that not necessarily all such advantages may be achieved in accordance with any particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.